Chocolat chaud
by Gwenna Ailes
Summary: Dans un élan incontrôlé, le jeune homme lui dévoila l'existence de la flamme qui l'animait. Ces yeux remplie d'espoir se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme qui rougissait de plus belle. Son regard évitait soigneusement son ami et pour toute réponse, elle embrassa tendrement sa joue et murmura : "Laisses moi un peu de temps Jack".


Les premières neiges avaient fait leur apparition cette nuit, elles avaient enveloppées la colline d'en face d'un épais manteau duveteux d'une blancheur éclatante. Maman m'avait levé ce matin. Chose rare, nous avions pris le déjeuner tous ensemble. Oncle Georges, Mamie Lucie et Papy Hugues nous avaient rejoins dans la matinée pour préparer des sablés aux épices, et même papa qui n'aimait pas ça, nous a aidé. Angélique et Thymie s'amusaient à suspendre les dernières décorations sur le sapin de noël et comme mon frère était encore trop petit pour accrocher l'étoile d'or, je le pris dans mes bras et mima le vent du nord qui lui fit atteindre le haut du sapin pour y placer l'astre scintillant. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, tous décidèrent d'aller au marché de noël, sauf moi, qui feignis la fatigue pour ne pas m'y rendre car j'avais d'autres projets.

Les escaliers de bois craquèrent sous mes pieds lorsque je rejoignis l'intimité de ma chambre, deux tasses brûlantes de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le lait, sur le dessus formait un nuage de mousse appétissante. Dehors, le vent sifflait, et je pouvais presque entendre le feu crépiter dans notre cheminée depuis ma chambre, quelle douce mélodie. Je posais une tasse devant moi, une fois assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, et me saisie de l'autre à deux mains pour me réchauffer. Je l'approchais de mon visage pour profiter de cette douce chaleur que dégageait la fumée, et humer l'odeur du chocolat.

Les carreaux de la fenêtre gelèrent enfin. Je m'empressais de l'ouvrir et la referma aussi sec. Juste le temps pour lui de prendre place à mes côtés, sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

« Tu m'attendais depuis longtemps ?, demanda-t-il.

-Seulement depuis quelques minutes, répondis-je.

Il sourit, ses cheveux blancs éparses lui donnaient un air fougueux qui lui allait bien.

-Merci pour le chocolat chaud, ça reste le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu !, s'exclama-t-il.

J'éclatais alors d'un rire qui résonna à travers la maison.

-Tu en bois tout les dimanches après-midi à dix-sept heures précise, remarquais-je.

-Cela n'empêche pas que se soit le meilleur.

Je lui souris, il riva ses yeux dans les miens et un silence s'installa entre nous.

-Mél… Je viens tous les dimanches, chaque semaines depuis un an en espérant avoir ne serais-ce qu'une partie de ta réponse…, murmura-t-il.

-Je… Mais… Tu es un Gardien. Tu es Jack Frost ! Tu es immortels et… Nous sommes si différents.

-Pas si différents, répliqua le jeune homme. Tu as le pouvoir de croire en moi que tout le monde n'a pas. Tu as cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux que toutes les personnes de ton âge sont en train de perdre et tu t'y accroche. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses un jour arrêter de croire en moi… Laisse moi au moins te les présenter, Nord, Fée, Sab' et même Jeannot sont impatient de faire ta connaissance.

-Ils connaissent mon existence, m'étonnais-je.

-Bien sûr ! Je leur parle tout le temps de… Jack s'arrêta, il venait de se trahir.

-Mademoiselle rougie !, railla-t-il en venant doucement chatouiller mes joues de ces mains froides.

Je rougissais de plus belle, lorsque ses bras vinrent entourer ma taille et me serrer contre lui. Décidément, Jack semblait déterminé à obtenir réponse.

\- Jack…, tentais-je gênée.

-Mél… Nous sommes seuls, même ton frère et ta sœur qui peuvent me voir ne sont pas là. Et puis si tu es si gênée c'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas aussi indifférente que tu prétends l'être, tenta le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être indifférente, ripostais-je.

-Alors pourquoi ne répond tu pas ?, me piégea-t-il.

Je levais légèrement le visage pour admirer ces beaux yeux couleurs de glace et rendis les armes à la vue de ces lèvres appétissantes.

-Tu dois vraiment beaucoup m'aimer pour ne pas t'être impatienter avant, dis-je. Il riait, son nez vint doucement de poser contre le mien.

-Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point…, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Jack…, murmurais-je.

Ses yeux pétillèrent et c'est un sourire qui vint m'embrasser tendrement. Ses lèvres me procuraient une sensation que j'apprenais doucement à connaître avec lui. Lentement, il recula pour recommencer de plus belle et ce fut ainsi toute la soirée. L'un contre l'autre.


End file.
